Modern aircraft construction has become more efficient and cost-effective, in part because composite layered structures are now commonly used in commercial airliners. Composite structures are both stronger and lighter in weight than conventional aluminum structures previously employed in the manufacture of airliners.
One issue with composites, however, has involved the use of automation in fabricating core-stiffened composite structures, such as and including those designed for use in exterior skins and control surfaces of aircraft. The designs and builds of such composites generally require layering of various prepreg composite fiber materials for achieving satisfactory final composite structures. Those skilled in the art may appreciate that dimensional deviations of parts from their design parameters occur during fabrication, and are particularly associated with processes involving relatively thick honeycomb cores. Such deviations, primarily involving the cores per se, can result from even simple factors such as variations of temperature and humidity.